Cursed or Fate
by da'LoMar
Summary: Apakah kalian percaya pada kutukan...? Apakah selamanya kita akan dibayangi oleh kutukan itu...? Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? Apakah benar kalau kutukan itu tidak akan hilang dari kita, sebelum kita meninggal...? Sekarang muncul lagi orang baru yang membuat hati ini gundah... Chapter 10 update! :)
1. Chapter 1

Note singkat dari author : Cerita ini ditulis hanya untuk kalian yang suka dengan kisah romance yang sedih. Chapter 1 hanya prolog dari cerita. Kisah baru akan dimulai pada chapter 2 dan seterusnya. Trims~ :)

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 1 : **Prologue**

Apakah kalian percaya pada kutukan...?

Apakah selamanya kita akan dibayangi oleh kutukan itu...?

Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?

Apakah benar kalau kutukan itu tidak akan hilang dari kita, sebelum kita meninggal...?

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa..., lahir dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Ayahku seorang pemabuk. Tapi seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar dan merugikan orang lain. Kakakku juga bukan pria yang jahat. Dia baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Kalau ibuku..., aku tidak tau seperti apa rupanya...? Dia sudah tidak ada bersama kami lagi. Tapi..., aku tau kalau sewaktu ibuku masih hidup di dunia ini. Ia tak mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang membuat hidupku ini susah. Jadi, ini adalah kisahku..., lebih tepatnya kisah perjuanganku mendapatkan cinta sejati.

Pertama kalinya aku merasakan dicintai dan mencintai seseorang adalah ketika aku duduk di bangku SMP. Dia datang tanpa memberikan isyarat apapun. Seorang pria menyatakan cintanya padaku. Apa dia tau apa yang aku rasakan selama ini...? Padahal aku sudah sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya...? Tapi aku senang bisa bersamanya sekarang. Dia pria yang baik dan romantis. Aku tidak salah telah diam-diam mencintainya. Kami saling berbagi. Mengisi setiap kekosongan hidup kami. Tak ada satu haripun yang tidak menyenangkan dalam hidup kami ini. Hingga hari itu tiba..., tak ada firasat apapun dalam diriku. Ketika akan menghampiriku di rumah. Ia mengalami kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil menabraknya ketika ia akan menyebrang jalan. Jalan ke arah rumahku. Tak ada yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Dia meninggal setelah kehabisan banyak darah.

Sedih...?

Tentu saja aku sedih...

Ibuku meninggal ketika aku lahir, jadinya aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang aku sayangi. Dan aku tidak pernah tau kalau rasanya sesedih ini.

Tapi itu masa lalu..., sekarang adalah awal pertama aku menduduki bangku SMA. Ntah apa yang mereka lihat dariku. Apakah aku gadis yang sempurna di mata mereka. Yah..., aku anggap saja pria yang saat ini mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini adalah pria yang dikirimkan dari langit untuk menggantikan dia yang sudah pergi. Senang rasanya kembali dapat mencintai dan dicintai. Rasa kebersamaan inilah yang selama ini ingin aku rasakan. Tapi tak bertahan lama. Entah ujian apa yang sedang Tian berikan padaku...? Ketika aku bangun di pagi yang cerah dan tak berkabut sama sekali. Matahari menyelinap masuk melewati sela-sela jendela kamarku. Benar-benar pagi yang indah. Kakakku datang. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Tapi untuk apa pasang wajah seperti itu...? Entah apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi feelingku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Dan benar saja... Kakakku memberikan kabar bahwa pria yang saat ini menjadi kekasih baruku meninggal karena sakit secara tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi perasaan sedih ini muncul...

Tetangga sekitar mulai memandang aneh terhadapku. Dua kali berpacaran..., dan akhirnya selalu berakhir seperti ini. Ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Mereka bilang aku anak terkutuk. Mereka menjauhkan anak laki-laki mereka dari diriku. Takut akan kehilangan, seperti yang dirasakan oleh pendahulu mereka. Ayahku bilang ini bukan salahku. Tapi apa daya...? Mereka semua sudah terlanjur tak mau mendekatiku. Semuanya yang dulu adalah temanku kini serasa musuh.

Benci...?

Pada siapa aku harus benci?

Marah...?

Pada siapa aku harus marah...?

Pada diriku sendiri...? Aku tidak membunuh mereka? Kenapa aku harus membenci diriku?

Ya..., inilah aku Zhang Xing Cai. Aku menatap diriku di cermin kamarku. Kusut, hancur dan tak punya tujuan. Tak ada siapapun di dunia ini selain ayah dan Zhang Bao - kakakku. Hanya mereka yang menganggapku anugrah. Tentu saja itu karena aku adalah bagian dari hidup mereka. Mereka tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Apapun yang terjadi... Tapi itu tak membuatku senang. Aku tetap merasa sendirian. Mereka tak akan mungkin selalu bersamaku. Ada saat di mana aku harus berdiri sendiri. Menghadapi setiap bisik-bisik yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Lelah... Aku lelah harus menghadapi ini semua. Kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan kehidupan seberat ini...?

Mulai hari ini... Tak akan ada lagi senyuman di wajahku, tak ada air mata dan tak ada kebencian. Aku tak ingin ada yang pergi lagi. Bahkan ayah dan kakakku sekalipun tak akan pernah melihat diriku yang dulu. Aku hanya ingin melindungi semuanya... Mengulang segalanya dari awal tanpa pernah mengenal siapapun di dalam hidupku. Kami sekeluarga pindah dari desa tempat tinggal kami ini, menuju ke tempat yang lebih baru di kota. Suasana baru dan orang-orang yang baru...

Kisahku baru akan dimulai sekarang...


	2. Chapter 2

Note singkat dari author : Mungkin setiap update aku akan langsung kasih 2 chapter sekaligus. :)

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 2 : **First Meet**

"Nah Xing Cai..., ucapkan halo pada rumah baru kita!" ucap ayah sembari menunjukkan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar kepadaku dan juga kakakku.

"Ayo masuk Xing Cai... Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa di dalam sana...!" Zhang Bao segera berlari memasuki rumah itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau itu! Biarkan perempuan dulu yang masuk pertama. Bersikaplah romantis sedikit putraku!" melihat tindakan Zhang Bao, ayah segera berlari menyusulnya.

Aku...? Aku hanya diam saja menatap kepergian ayah dan juga Zhang Bao. Tidak tau mau berkomentar apa... Rumah baruku ini memang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena sekarang kami tinggal di kota, bukan di desa lagi. Jadi semuanya serasa mewah di mataku.

Aku berjalan mengitari pekarangan rumahku ini. Di mana-mana ditanami bunga-bunga yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Indah sekali. Aku rasa ayah melakukan semua ini untukku. Lebih tepatnya untuk mengembalikan senyumanku yang sudah lama menghilang. Tapi maaf saja..., Xing Cai yang dulu sudah tidak ada. Ayah telah melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku mendengar suara canda dan tawa. Sepertinya keluarga tetangga sedang bersenang-senang. Aku berjalan menghampiri pagar rumahku, melongokkan kepalaku ke arah mereka. Dua orang pria sedang membersihkan mobil sambil bermain-main dengan air dan juga busa sabun. Mereka berdua pria yang bersemangat. Pria yang terlihat lebih muda memiliki rambut berwarna coklat lebih terang dibanding yang lebih tua. Wajahnya lebih tenang dan lembut. Sedangkan yang lebih tua terlihat lebih bersemangat. Tiba-tiba, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Memberikan senyuman kecil yang aku tak tau sama sekali untuk apa dia melakukannya. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pria itu belum tau apa-apa tentangku. Dia tak akan pernah memberikan senyuman itu lagi kepadaku jika ia sudah mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya...

"Ayah mau memperkenalkanmu pada rekan kerja ayah. Dia yang membantu ayah memilih rumah ini." ajak ayah padaku. "Dia orang yang baik kok. Di sana kau bisa bermain dengan kedua anaknya...! Jadi kau tak akan sendirian lagi."

"Kau tenang saja Xing Cai. Salah satu anaknya adalah teman satu kampusku. Dia baik kok! Jadi jangan sedih lagi ya..." hibur Zhang Bao padaku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku ke arah mereka. Menolak pergi bersama ayah dan kakak akan melukai perasaan mereka. Kalau boleh memilih, sebenarnya aku lebih baik berada di rumah saja daripada harus pergi berkenalan dengan keluarga rekan kerja ayah itu.

"Oh, Zhang Fei...! Senang melihatmu berkunjung ke rumahku." sapa seorang pria berbadan besar di depanku. Kulitnya merah, ia memiliki rambut yang lumayan lebat di sekitar dagunya. "Bagaimana rumah barumu...? Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Aku sangat senang dengan rumahku yang baru. Rumah itu lebih bagus dari rumahku yang sebelumnya. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengunjungi Liu Bei dan berterimakasih padanya karena telah membantuku membeli rumah itu."

"Liu Bei orang yang sibuk. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana." paman itu menawarkan jasanya kepada ayahku. Sepertinya ia pria yang baik. "Oh ya, jadi ini putrimu yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?"

"Perkenalkan paman..., nama saya Zhang Xing Cai." aku memperkenalkan diriku sembari membungkukkan kepalaku ke arah paman itu.

"Tak usah seformal itu Xing Cai. Ayahmu dan paman sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Anggap saja aku ini sebagai keluargamu juga!"

"Loh, Guan Yu...! Mana Ping dan Xing...?" tanya ayah kepada paman yang bernama Guan Yu itu.

"Aku menyuruh mereka pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa camilan untuk kalian. Sebentar lagi juga pasti akan kembali."

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot! Aku jadi merasa membebanimu...!"

"Santai saja, Fei... Anggap rumah sendiri!"

"Ayah..., kami kembali...!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah kedua pria yang datang memasuki ruangan ini. Mereka berdua adalah pria yang aku lihat sebelumnya. Pria yang sama menatapku kembali sembari tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya.

"Nah, ini dia mereka...! Ping, Xing..., sini duduk di sebelah ayah! Ayah akan memperkenalkan kalian pada putri Paman Zhang Fei. Namanya Xing Cai, mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal dan melanjutkan sekolah di sini. Kalian harus baik padanya!"

"Hai..., aku Guan Xing. Aku teman satu kampus kakakmu..." pria yang berambut coklat terang memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku. Ia membungkukkan kepalanya ke arahku begitu juga denganku.

"Aku Guan Ping... Salam kenal..." ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku. Bingung harus melakukan apa, aku hanya diam saja. Sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan darinya. Ia menatapku bingung. Aku pasti terlihat sangat aneh di matanya.

"Maaf..., saya permisi pergi. Ada hal yang harus saya lakukan di rumah." ucapku sembari pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

**_Normal POV_**

"Dia kenapa...?" tanya Guan Yu kepada Zhang Fei.

"Yu..., ini tentang yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya padamu...!" jawab Zhang Fei.

"Apa dia masih menganggap hal itu serius...? Itukan hanya kebetulan... Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan anak itu!"

"Tapi Xing Cai belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu... Aku rasa ia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya dulu."

Zhang Bao berjalan menghampiri temannya.

"Xing..., bagaimana cara membuat Xing Cai kembali seperti dulu lagi...?" tanya Zhang Bao.

Guan Xing hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa...

Guan Ping yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya diam saja melihat yang lainnya mulai sibuk dengan teman mereka masing-masing. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di luar kota. Sekarang ia kembali dan menjalankan kehidupan barunya di China bersama dengan keluarganya. Maka dari itu, kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di China ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Ia segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Xing Cai tengah duduk sendirian di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia membaca sebuah buku sembari mengelus-elus seekor kucing yang tertidur pulas di atas pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba, kucing itu terbangun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Xing Cai. Melihat hal itu, Xing Cai segera menutup bukunya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hai...? Lebih suka sendirian?" tanya Guan Ping ke arah Xing Cai.

"Kenapa kakak di sini...?" Xing Cai berbalik tanya pada Guan Ping.

"Mereka sedang reuni pertemanan. Aku takut mengganggu mereka. Makanya aku keluar mencari udara segar. Ternyata kau ada di sini..." ucap Guan Ping menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Xing Cai. "Kau sendiri..., kenapa tiba-tiba pergi keluar begitu...?"

"Aku ada urusan..., makanya pergi." jawab Xing Cai.

"Urusan apa? Membaca buku sambil bermain dengan kucing liar...?" tanya Guan Ping lagi.

"Itu bukan urusan kakak, sebaiknya kakak segera kembali ke dalam sebelum semuanya terlambat..."

"Ha...? Terlambat apa?"

"Kakak tak perlu mengetahuinya. Aku tak ingin kakak kenapa-napa..." ucap Xing Cai sembari pergi memasuki rumahnya.

Guan Ping menatap kepergian Xing Cai. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Matanya menatap langit biru yang membentang luas di atasnya. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, mengosongkan seluruh pikirannya. Namun matanya kembali terbuka. Ayahnya berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keseriusan. Guan Ping segera beranjak berdiri dan pergi bersama dengan Guan Yu kembali ke rumahnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Note singkat dari author :

**Replay review**

xtreme guavaniko : iya..., itu adalah sifat yang aku sukai dari Xing Cai. Tapi di sini Xing Cai-nya sedikit ooc. Dia jadi sedikit lebih cengeng dan gampang rapuh. Ya, salam kenal juga...! Semoga kamu senang sama ceritanya ya... :)

marrysykess : orang ini! ngapain pake review segala. kaukan bisa langsung review ke kasur sebelah... haha :D

.blossom : hehe..., gimana ya? pairingnya berubah-rubah kok... tapi yang disorot tetep Xing Cai-nya. Kalo penasaran, baca terus ya... :)

Nagi and Scarlett : Iya..., tapi ini baru cerita awalnya aja... jadinya masih so sweet2x nya. Nanti kalo udah jauh, agak sedikit menyedihkan. Hmm..., Guan Suo kemana ya? Nanti seiring jalannya cerita, akan muncul karakter-karakter baru kok... :D Semoga ceritaku ini gak mirip kayak sinetron-sinetron tv...

Terimakasih buat yang udah reviews...! Jadi semangat lanjutinnya... Hehe... Buat semuanya, salam kenal aja ya...! :D

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 3 : **Feeling**

Guan Ping menarik pergelangan tangan Xing Cai. Mereka berlari meninggalkan rumah mereka masing-masing menuju salah satu halte bus terdekat. Selesai membayar, Xing Cai segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Guan Ping dari tangannya. Ia menatap Guan Ping tajam, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kakak apa-apaan sih...?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Hari ini Xing pergi dengan kakakmu. Aku tidak punya teman yang akan menemaniku pergi membeli beberapa kaset di pusat kota. Jadinya aku mengajakmu, karena aku rasa... Siang ini kamu sedang tidak banyak kerjaan." jawab Guan Ping.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku ini sedang sibuk membantu ayah merapikan rumah...!"

"Aku sudah ijin ayahmu kok... Dia bilang tidak apa-apa mengajakmu pergi. Sekalian memperkenalkanmu dengan tempat tinggalmu yang baru...!"

"Ayah keterlaluan!" ucap Xing Cai lirih sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Guan Ping.

"Memang kenapa sih...? Kau sepertinya sejak kemarin terus-terusan menghindariku...?" tanya Guan Ping. "Padahal aku ingin menjadi temanmu... Apa aku terlalu tua untukmu?"

"Bukan karena itu...! Aku hanya takut saja..." bantah Xing Cai.

"Takut kenapa...?"

Xing Cai terdiam... Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Guan Ping. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Xing Cai...?" Guan Ping kembali bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." balas Xing Cai.

Guan Ping menatap Xing Cai dengan penuh kebingungan. Ia mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Tangannya menarik tangan Xing Cai memasuki bus yang sudah berhenti di depan mereka.

"Mau mendengarkan lagu ini...?" tanya Guan Ping sembari menyodorkan sebuah headphone ke arah Xing Cai.

Xing Cai menganggukkan kepalanya. Guan Ping tersenyum kecil sembari memasangkan headphone yang ia bawa ke arah kedua telinga Xing Cai. Belum beberapa menit menggunakannya, Xing Cai segera melepas headphone itu dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Guan Ping tertawa melihat tingkah Xing Cai. Ia meletakkan headphone itu kembali ke tempatnya kemudian mulai memilih kaset-kaset yang ada di toko itu.

"Apa yang kakak dengarkan...? Itu cuma suara orang teriak-teriak... Tidak ada melodinya." tanya Xing Cai.

"Berteriak itu menyenangkan..." jawab Guan Ping, ia tetap sibuk memilih kaset yang ada di depannya.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan...? Bikin tenggorokan sakit...!"

"Yang penting perasaan kita lega setelah berteriak-teriak seperti itu..."

Xing Cai menatap Guan Ping bingung. Guan Ping memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Xing Cai. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari menyodorkan headphone yang ia bawa. Segera Xing Cai menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mau es krim...?" tanya Guan Ping.

Xing Cai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu di sini... Aku akan belikan untukmu!" suruh Guan Ping.

Ia segera beranjak pergi. Namun tangan Xing Cai menarik pergelangan tangannya. Xing Cai menatap Guan Ping begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Guan Ping bingung.

"Ja..., jangan lama-lama ya kak..." pinta Xing Cai.

"Ohh..., hanya itu. Aku pikir kenapa? Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali tanpa kamu sadari." ucap Guan Ping sembari pergi meninggalkan Xing Cai sendirian.

Gadis itu hanya menatap punggung Guan Ping dari kejauhan. Entah firasat apa yang sedang menghantuinya. Tapi rasanya seperti akan ada sebuah kejadian yang datang menimpa mereka. Guan Ping segera kembali membawa dua buah es krim ke arah Xing Cai. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menyebrang mendahului Guan Ping. Sebuah motor melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah anak itu. Melihat hal itu, Guan Ping segera berlari menolong anak itu. Xing Cai segera menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya kabur. Ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun setelah itu. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Sebuah rumah sakit. Ia sedang berbaring di sebuah bangku tunggu rumah sakit. Di sebelahnya ada Zhang Bao. Melihat adiknya sudah sadar. Zhang Bao segera tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Xing Cai.

"Kau sudah sa..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kak Guan Ping...?" potong Xing Cai. "Kenapa kita ada di sini...? Jangan bilang kalau kak Ping..."

"Kau bicara apa Xing Cai...?" tanya Zhang Bao.

"Aku bicara tentang kutukan itu...!"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok..."

"Bohong! Kakak hanya ingin membuatku senang sajakan...?"

Zhang Bao menghela nafas pendek. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Xing Cai dan mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan. Di depan ruangan itu tampak Guan Xing sedang duduk termenung sendirian. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Zhang Bao. Kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Xing Cai dan temannya itu.

"Rupanya Xing Cai sudah sadar..." ucap Guan Xing.

"Apa yang terjadi...? Di mana Kak Ping...?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Dia ada di dalam sana..." Guan Xing menunjuk sebuah ruang di depannya dengan telunjuk jarinya.

Xing Cai segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dan memasuki ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Guan Xing. Ia mendapati ayahnya dan Guan Yu ada di dalam sana. Kedua pelupuk matanya basah ketika melihat Guan Ping yang saat itu tengah menatap ke arahnya juga. Anak kecil yang ditolong oleh Guan Ping juga ada di situ bersama dengan ibunya. Tidak ada yang meninggal. Semuanya selamat dan hanya mengalami luka kecil saja.


	4. Chapter 4

Note singkat dari author : Menurut kalian...? setiap chapter yang aku bikin itu kesedikitan ceritanya gak sih? Soalnya aku liat fic yang lain, 1 word di setiap chapternya ada yang sampai 2000an. Sedangkan aku cuma 1000an kadang kurang malah. Minta pendapat ya aku? :)

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 4 : **Love Again**

"Kenapa kamu setakut itu...?" tanya Guan Ping pada Xing Cai.

"Aku..."

"Kenapa...?"

"Aku hanya melihat dari pengalaman... Semua yang dekat denganku pasti akan meninggal..." jelas Xing Cai.

"Tapi..., ayahmu dan Zhang Bao baik-baik saja tuh... Mereka tidak kenapa-napa."

"Mereka berbeda... Mereka keluargaku. Mereka selamat dari kutukan..."

Guan Ping menatap Xing Cai. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sungai yang terbentang di depannya. Membayangkan sesuatu, entah apa itu...? Melihat hal itu Xing Cai segera menepuk bahu Guan Ping.

"Kakak memikirkan apa...?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Tidak..., aku hanya berpikir. Kalau keluargamu terselamatkan dari kutukan..., berarti orang yang terkena kutukan itu orang yang seperti apa...? Apa mereka adalah orang yang penting bagimu...?" tanya Guan Ping.

Xing Cai terdiam sejenak. Mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Guan Ping. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kedua pipinya memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Guan Ping.

"Apa kau menyukaiku...?" tanya Guan Ping lagi.

"Bu..., bukan begitu..." bantah Xing Cai.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak sia-sia... Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

"Maksud kakak apa...?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Selama di luar kota, aku tinggal di asrama pria. Aku kuliah militer di sana. Semua yang aku lihat sama. Di sana hanya ada aku dan teman-temanku yang semuanya mirip denganku. Mengenakan seragam militer, berambut pendek... Bahkan hampir tidak berambut. Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa aku waktu itukan...?"

Xing Cai terdiam. Pikirannya menerawang. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia tertawa kecil membayangkan sesuatu yang Guan Ping sudah tau apa itu yang sedang Xing Cai bayangkan.

"Pulang ke China, aku minta bantuan Xing mengembalikan rambutku yang hilang. Yah..., itu berhasil. Sekarang kau bisa lihatkan? Aku sudah tidak seperti yang ada di dalam bayanganmu lagi...!" jelas Guan Ping sembari menunjukkan rambutnya yang sudah lebih lebat dari sebelumnya.

Xing Cai mengangguk. Tapi masih tertawa membayangkan Guan Ping ketika kuliah militer.

"Waktu aku dan Xing sedang mencuci mobil ayah. Aku melihatmu menatap kami dari balik pagar rumahmu. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat perempuan loh. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga punya adik perempuan."

"Kak Ping punya adik perempuan...? Di mana dia...? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya kemarin...?" tanya Xing Cai penasaran.

"Dia tidak di sini..., dia ada di tempat yang berbeda. Aku di sini cuma bersama ayah dan Xing. Membosankan sekali, lagi-lagi melihat orang-orang yang sejenis. Makanya aku senang sekali waktu bisa berkenalan denganmu...! Sudah begitu..." ucapan Guan Ping terputus. Pikirannya menerawang.

"Sudah begitu...?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Aku menyukai seseorang yang ternyata juga menyukaiku..."

"Aku tidak menyukai kakak!" bantah Xing Cai.

"Masa iya...? Kenapa sepertinya kau takut sekali kehilangan aku waktu itu...?"

"Itu karena..."

"Akuilah saja Xing Cai...! Kita saling menyukaikan?"

"Aku takut hal serupa terjadi lagi..."

"Tak ada yang namanya kutukan... Kalau misalnya, ketika berpacaran denganmu aku meninggal. Itu namanya takdir. Tidak ada yang boleh menyalahkan dirimu... Karena semua yang terjadi padaku bukanlah kehendakmu. Kau tidak pernah menginginkan orang yang kamu cintai meninggal bukan...?" jelas Guan Ping.

Xing Cai hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Guan Ping. Ia tidak tau mau mengatakan apa...? Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari orang yang ia sukai. Apalagi setelah kejadian-kejadian buruk menimpa orang-orang yang pernah menyukainya... Guan Ping menghampiri Xing Cai. Ia mencium kening Xing Cai dengan bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika melakukan hal itu. Begitu juga dengan Xing Cai.

"Mulai hari ini kita pacaran ya Xing Cai...?" tanya Guan Ping.

Gadis itu tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Guan Ping. Ini adalah permulaan yang indah dari kisah cinta mereka.

* * *

"Mau ikut menemaniku mencari kaset lagi...? Nanti aku ajak ke suatu tempat deh...!" ajak Guan Ping.

"Boleh..., untung sepulang sekolah ini aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan..." balas Xing Cai.

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang ke rumah dulu... Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku akan datang menjemputmu di rumah."

Xing Cai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ini sudah seminggu lebih Xing Cai dan Guan Ping menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Selama ini belum ada kejadian yang membuat Xing Cai kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Ia merasa kalau hubungannnya saat ini akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Guan Ping sangat menyayangi Xing Cai begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi. Zhang Fei yang selama ini merasa telah kehilangan putrinya, merasa sangat senang karena setelah sekian lama Xing Cai tak pernah tersenyum... Akhirnya senyum manis Xing Cai yang telah hilang itu kembali merekah di bibir manis gadis itu. Guan Ping benar-benar telah merubah segalanya. Semua kejadian yang menimpa Xing Cai sebelumnya memang hanya kebetulan, bukan karena kutukan...

"Mau mencoba mendengarkan...?" tanya Guan Ping sembari menyodorkan headphone ke arah Xing Cai.

"Tidak ahh..., nanti kupingku sakit..." tolak Xing Cai.

"Ya sudah..., padahal lagunya bagus..." gumam Guan Ping sembari memasang headphone yang ia bawa ke arah telinganya.

"Kapan kakak ulangtahun...?" tanya Xing Cai.

Guan Ping memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Xing Cai.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu...?" Guan Ping berbalik tanya.

"Kemarin waktu kakak kerja, Kak Xing datang ke rumah..." ucap Xing Cai. "Aku menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kakak padanya. Katanya sebentar lagi kakak berulangtahun yang ke 25 ya? Lebih tepatnya kapan..., aku tidak tau. Soalnya kata Kak Xing, aku harus menanyakannya sendiri pada kakak..."

"Aku tidak suka berulangtahun..." ucap Guan Ping.

"Loh kok begitu?"

"Ulangtahun itu sama dengan umur kita akan bertambah satu... Itu artinya aku akan bertambah tua. Aku tidak suka menjadi tua...!" jelas Guan Ping.

"25 tahun itu bukan umur yang terlalu tua kok. Aku juga masih 15 tahun. Perbandingannya tidak terlalu jauhkan...?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka...!" bantah Guan Ping.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak suka menemani kakak membeli kaset-kaset aneh ini...! Lagu-lagu yang kakak dengarkan bisa mempercepat kerusakan pada jantungku! Aku mau pulang saja sebaiknya." bentak Xing Cai sembari pergi meninggalkan Guan Ping.

Mengetahui hal itu Guan Ping segera melepas headphone yang ia pakai dan berlari mengejar Xing Cai.

"Xing Cai..., Xing Cai...! Aku cuma bercanda...!" panggil Guan Ping. Tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Xing Cai yang tengah berlari di tengah kepadatan penduduk kota. "Kok kamu jadi ngambekan gini sih...? Jelek tau!"

"Kak Ping menyebalkan sih...! Akukan mau memberikan hadiah spesial untuk kakak ketika kakak ulangtahun nanti... Kalau aku tidak tau kapan Kak Ping berulangtahun, aku jadi tidak bisa memberikan hadiahnya pada kakak..." jelas Xing Cai.

Guan Ping terdiam sejenak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Xing Cai.

"Sampai segitunyakah kau menyayangiku...?" tanya Guan Ping.

Xing Cai melepaskan genggaman tangan Guan Ping. Ia segera berlari pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Dua..., dua hari lagi...!" Guan Ping berteriak ke arah Xing Cai. Membuat Xing Cai yang tengah berlari segera menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Guan Ping.

"Serius...?" tanya Xing Cai tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku bohong..., kamu boleh mengakhiri hubungan kita ini." ucap Guan Ping sembari berjalan menghampiri Xing Cai.

Mendengar hal itu Xing Cai segera memeluk Guan Ping dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada kekasihnya itu. Kedua pelupuk matanya basah oleh airmata.

"Loh kok nangis sih...?" tanya Guan Ping.

"Aku gak mau hal itu terjadi... Aku gak mau berpisah dengan kakak..." ucap Xing Cai lirih.

Guan Ping segera mengangkat kepala Xing Cai supaya mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Ia menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus airmata yang membasahi kedua pipi Xing Cai.

"Makanya..., kau harus mempercayaiku...! Aku tak mungkin membohongimu... Aku juga gak mau berpisah denganmu..." jelas Guan Ping.

"Iya..., maaf ya aku sudah membuat kakak tidak jadi membeli kaset aneh itu."

"Sudahlah, lupakan tentang kaset itu... Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." ajak Guan Ping. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Xing Cai menuju ke tempat ia memarkirkan motornya.


	5. Chapter 5

Note singkat dari author :

**Replay review**

scarlet and blossom : okke...!

xtreme guavaniko : bagaimana ya? kasian juga sih sebenernya sama Xing Cai, kenapa dia harus dikutuk begitu... tapi biarlah cerita ini berlanjut... nanti jawabannya akan ditemukan di dalam cerita.

nakamura aihara : yinping sama suo...? hmm iya ya? mereka kemana ya? nanti mungkin akan muncul kok... tunggu aja! :) di sana mana'e mereka...? :D wah, xing cai sama guan ping memang mesra... tapi hidupnya xing cai penuh dengan kejutan di cerita ini... terus baca aja ya...

marrysykess : ehh ada kamu lagi... haha :D

Terimakasih buat yang udah reviews...! buat semuanya, di cerita ini pairing xing cai berubah-ubah... cerita ini merupakan penutup dari prolog... hehe... setelah chapter ini, barulah cerita xing cai yang lebih terkutuk akan dimulai... :D tapi tenang, aku akan membuat ceritanya tetap enak untuk dibaca dan dinikmati. oke, selamat membaca. jangan lupa review dan bakar-bakar... oke :D

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 5 : **He's Gone**

Xing Cai memandang ke arah perkotaan dari atas bukit di mana ia berpijak. Seluruh perkotaan China yang luas dapat terlihat dari atas bukit ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup mengayunkan dahan-dahan pepohonan secara berirama. Di sini benar-benar tempat yang indah dan menenangkan.

"Bagaimana..., kau senang?" tanya Guan Ping membuyarkan lamunan Xing Cai.

"Kenapa kakak mengajakku ke tempat ini...?" Xing Cai berbalik tanya.

"Kalau aku sedang bingung..., aku selalu pergi ke tempat ini... Makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini."

"Berarti Kak Ping sekarang sedang bingung...? Bingung kenapa?" tanya Xing Cai lagi.

"Hah... Aku rasa, aku memang terlalu tua berpacaran denganmu... Apa yang aku katakan, susah sekali merasuk ke dalam pikiranmu..."

Xing Cai menatap Guan Ping bingung. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pria yang ia sukai itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu..." Guan Ping menarik tangan Xing Cai supaya berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mengajari apa...?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Suatu hari nanti, ketika kamu sedang bingung dan sedih. Datanglah ke tempat ini lagi dan lakukan hal yang saat ini akan aku ajarkan padamu... Kau pasti akan merasa lega setelah melakukannya."

Guan Ping menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Setelah itu ia menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Hingga akhirnya...

"YA TIAN! KENAPA DUNIA INI TIDAK ADIL!? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENJADI SEORANG PENYANYI...? KENAPA AKU HARUS KULIAH MILITER DI LUAR KOTA? KENAPA...!?"

Xing Cai menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Guan Ping memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Xing Cai. Gadis yang ia lihat di depannya menunjukkan wajah kesal ke arahnya.

"Kenapa...? Jantungmu lepas...?" tanya Guan Ping.

"Kenapa kakak teriak-teriak seperti itu!? Kupingku sakit..." tanya Xing Cai. "Apa ini alasan kenapa kak Ping suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu aneh yang kakak beli di toko kaset itu...? Lagu-lagu yang isinya cuma teriak-teriak saja? Kalo kakak jadi penyanyi lagu begituan, aku jamin deh. Suara kakak gak akan bertahan lama."

"Kan aku sudah bilang sebelumnya Xing Cai... Berteriak itu dapat membuat perasaan kita lega. Nah..., sekarang giliranmu!"

"Tidak mau! Nanti suaraku hilang." tolak Xing Cai.

"Sudah lakukan saja... Kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya nanti." suruh Guan Ping. Ia mengarahkan pandangan Xing Cai ke arah pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Xing Cai menatap pemandangan China yang ada di depannya. Ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya sama seperti yang dilakukan Guan Ping sebelumnya. Kemudian ia berpikir sejenak. Bingung akan mengucapkan apa...?

"YA TIAN!" jerit Xing Cai. Ia menghentikan ucapannya. "AKU MENYAYANGI KAK PING...!"

Guan Ping menatap Xing Cai sembari tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"TOLONG..." lagi-lagi ia menghentikan ucapannya. "JANGAN AMBIL NYAWA KAK PING SEPERTI YANG SEBELUM-SEBELUMNYA...! AKU TAK INGIN KEHILANGAN DIRINYA..." lanjut Xing Cai. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai basah dan berair.

Guan Ping terdiam mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Xing Cai. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung Xing Cai. Mencoba menenangkan gadis yang saat ini tengah menangis. Perlahan ia memeluk kekasihnya itu. Membiarkan gadis yang ia cintai membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan seluruh airmatanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Xing Cai... Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, menjagamu hingga akhir dari hidupmu..." bisik Guan Ping lirih.

* * *

"Bagaimana..., kau sudah siap belum...? Aku akan berangkat lebih dulu dengan Xing. Nanti Guan Ping akan menjemputmu, kau berangkat dengannya." tanya Zhang Bao kepada Xing Cai yang tengah sibuk membungkus kue bikinannya ke dalam kotak kue.

"Iya..., kau pergi saja sana... Aku belum selesai bersiap-siap..."

"Ya sudah..., nanti kita ketemu di cafe yang kemarin aku kasih tau ke kamu...! Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan lupa hubungi aku ya..." Zhang Bao berjalan pergi meninggalkan Xing Cai.

Setelah Xing Cai selesai merapikan kue yang ia buat. Ia segera beranjak pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Suara motor terdengar di pagar luar rumahnya. Xing Cai melongokkan kepalanya ke arah luar melihat siapa yang datang. Rupanya Guan Ping sudah menunggunya di bawah. Ia segera buru-buru merapikan dirinya. Takut membuat Guan Ping menunggu lama.

"Kira-kira..., kejutan seperti apa ya yang akan Xing Cai berikan padaku...?" batin Guan Ping.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dua orang pria yang tengah berlari di depannya. Seorang wanita datang menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tolong..., kak... Mereka berdua mengambil tasku... Aku tidak kuat mengejar mereka..."

"Kau tunggu di sini..., aku akan ambilkan tasmu kembali!" suruh Guan Ping. Ia segera berlari mengejar kedua pria yang telah mengambil tas milik gadis itu.

Kedua pria itu berlari ke arah tikungan kecil yang ada di sebelah rumah Xing Cai. Segera Guan Ping berlari menyusul mereka. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah pisau menancap tepat di sebelah kiri perut Guan Ping. Tak dapat ia hindari. Pria yang menancapkan pisau itu tidak menghentikan perbuatannya. Ia terus-terusan menancapkan pisau yang ia bawa hingga menusuk seluruh perut Guan Ping. Tak bisa berteriak..., tak bisa meminta tolong... Hanya sakit yang dapat dirasakan olehnya. Guan Ping rubuh. Kedua pria itu pergi meninggalkan Guan Ping sendirian.

"Ma..., maafkan aku Xing...Cai... Aku telah gagal menepati janjiku..."

BRUKK!

Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa..., kaki Xing Cai menabrak kaki meja yang ada di ruang tamu miliknya. Ia terjatuh, begitu juga dengan kue yang ia bawa. Hancur berantakan, tak layak dimakan lagi. Lagi-lagi, firasat aneh itu muncul. Entah apa itu...? Xing Cai segera beranjak berdiri. Kedua pelupuk matanya mulai basah oleh airmata. Ia berlari keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Berharap orang yang ia sayangi ada di depan sana. Tapi sayang..., tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ada dirinya dan kesunyian semata.

* * *

"Xing Cai..."

Xing Cai segera membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah membangunkannya.

"Kak Xing...?"

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini...?" tanya Guan Xing pada Xing Cai.

"Kak Ping mana...?" Xing Cai balik bertanya.

Guan Xing hanya terdiam..., ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Kak Xing..., kenapa tidak menjawab...?"

"Kak Ping..." ucap Guan Xing lirih.

"Kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kak Ping..., meninggal..." jawab Xing.

Mendengar hal itu Xing Cai segera berdiri. Ia berlari meninggalkan Guan Xing sendirian. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengejar. Hanya diam saja. Bingung harus melakukan apa... Kakaknya sudah tiada. Ia tak dapat mempercayai kenyataan pahit itu. Takut..., dan juga marah... Tapi, ia tak mungkin bisa menyalahkan Xing Cai atas semua kejadian ini. Ini..., takdir...


	6. Chapter 6

Note singkat dari author :

**Replay review**

scarlet and blossom : hehehehehe... okke!

xtreme guavaniko : iya..., idenya dari suatu filem..., tapi aku lupa ap judulnya... tapi tenang di sini aku buat beda sama filem itu... kayaknya sih sinetron indonesia yang tamatnya aneh banget...

nagi and scarlett : ehehehehehehe..., jia chong akan aman-aman saja... :D

marrysykess : sipp sipp..., ngomong2x just a project kpan lanjut...? :D

Terimakasih buat yang udah reviews...! hehe..., aku akan membuat pairing yang spectakuler di cerita ini... kalian pasti tak akan menduga kalau pria itu yang akan jadi pria selanjutnya xing cai. ya, kenapa dia? soalnya aku rasa mereka cocok... :) (mekso banget). ya udah..., selamat membaca! semoga kalian semakin suka dengan cerita ini...!

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 6 : **Memories**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Guan Ping menatap kepergian Xing Cai. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Matanya menatap langit biru yang membentang luas di atasnya. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, mengosongkan seluruh pikirannya. Namun matanya kembali terbuka. Ayahnya berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keseriusan. _

_"Ada apa ayah...?" tanya Guan Ping._

_"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu..." jawab Guan Yu._

_"Membicarakan apa?" tanya Guan Ping lagi._

_"Ikutlah dengan ayah..., nanti akan ayah beritahu di dalam rumah." ajak Guan Yu sembari pergi meninggalkan putranya._

_Guan Ping segera beranjak berdiri dan pergi bersama dengan Guan Yu kembali ke dalam rumahnya._

_Di dalam rumah tampak Zhang Fei, Zhang Bao dan juga Guan Xing. Guan Yu segera duduk di sebelah putranya. Ia menyuruh Guan Ping duduk di sebelah Zhang Fei dan Zhang Bao._

_"Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan...?"_

_"Mengenai Xing Cai..." jawab Guan Yu singkat._

_"Ada apa dengannya?"_

_Guan Yu terdiam. Ia mengambil secangkir teh yang ada di depannya. Kemudian meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit._

_"Ayahmu ingin memastikan sesuatu..." ucap Zhang Fei, menjawab pertanyaan Guan Ping._

_"Memastikan apa...?" tanya Guan Ping._

_"Kau..., apa kau menyukai putri paman...?" tanya Zhang Fei._

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba paman menanyakan hal itu?" Guan Ping bertanya balik. Mukanya sedikit memerah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Zhang Fei._

_"Mencintai putri paman adalah hal yang berat. Kau harus sanggup menanggung resikonya..." ucap Zhang Fei._

_Guan Ping menatap Zhang Fei, bingung dengan maksud ucapan yang diberikan oleh pamannya itu._

_"Kau akan meninggal..., sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya..."_

_"Paman itu bicara apa?" potong Guan Ping. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud paman...?"_

_"Semua yang mencintai dan dicintai oleh putri paman, pasti akan berakhir dengan kematian... Itu kutukan yang dibawa oleh Xing Cai. Tak ada yang bisa menghindarinya..." jelas Zhang Fei._

_"Kalau kakak sampai terlibat jauh dengan Xing Cai..., aku jamin kakak pasti akan meninggal..." lanjut Guan Xing._

_"Tak ada yang namanya kutukan...! Kalau ada yang meninggal saat berpacaran dengan Xing Cai. Itu adalah takdir mereka. Bukan salah gadis itu..." bantah Guan Ping. "Dalam hati Xing Cai tentu saja tidak akan pernah terbersit harapan untuk membunuh orang yang dicintainya. Ia malah sedih jika semua orang menganggap itu semua adalah kesalahannya..."_

_Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Guan Ping. Tentu saja, apa yang dikatakan oleh Guan Ping adalah benar. Mereka semua tidak mungkin menyalahkan Xing Cai atas segala hal yang menimpa orang-orang yang berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Tapi mereka semua melihat dari kenyataan. Ada rasa takut pada diri mereka._

_"Guan Ping..., ayah memberikanmu kesempatan untuk membuktikan sesuatu..." ucap Guan Yu. "Kau anak yang pintar dan terlahir untuk siap menghadapai hal-hal apapun yang tidak terduga..."_

_"Ayah...!? Apakah ayah akan menumbalkan Kak Ping untuk memastikan bahwa semua yang menimpa Xing Cai adalah kutukan atau bukan...?" tanya Guan Xing memastikan ucapan ayahnya._

_"Kakakmu sudah siap menanggung resikonya..." lanjut Guan Yu._

_"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu Guan Yu... Aku tak ingin putramu kenapa-napa..." tolak Zhang Fei._

_"Bagaimana..., Guan Ping?" tanya Guan Yu, tidak menggubris pendapat dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya._

_"Aku akan melakukannya... Aku akan buktikan pada kalian semua kalau apa yang kalian takutkan itu tidaklah benar... Itu semua bukan karena kutukan..." ucap Guan Ping penuh dengan percaya diri. Ia menatap Guan Yu tajam begitu juga sebaliknya. "Resiko apapun akan aku terima... Asalkan gadis itu bahagia...!"_

_Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanya diam saja. Tidak tau harus berkomentar apa. Keputusan Guan Ping sudah bulat. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan keputusannya itu._

* * *

Xing Cai berlari menyusuri setiap lorong-lorong rumah sakit di mana Guan Ping sedang dirawat. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Guan Xing adalah bohong. Guan Ping tidak meninggal..., ia pasti masih hidup. Pada salah satu lorong rumah sakit itu tampak Zhang Bao sedang berdiri menatap ke arah ruangan yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Zhang Bao sebelumnya telah menangis. Tapi untuk apa...? Guan Ping belum boleh pergi...

"Xing Cai..." ucap Zhang Bao. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah adiknya yang tengah datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mana Kak Ping...?" tanya Xing Cai, namun ia sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari kakaknya. "Jangan hanya diam saja! Jawab pertanyaanku...!"

"Xing Cai..., kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan..." ucap Zhang Bao lirih.

Gadis itu tidak menggubris ucapan kakaknya, ia segera memasuki ruangan kamar yang ada di depannya. Di dalam sana tampak Guan Yu dan juga ayahnya. Mereka berdua berdiri di samping kasur putih rumah sakit. Di atas kasur putih itu tampak seseorang tengah terbaring kaku. Seseorang yang benar-benar berarti bagi Xing Cai. Ia segera berlari ke arah kasur itu, memastikan kalau apa yang saat ini ia lihat adalah bohong. Itu bukan Guan Ping...

"Kak Ping..., kenapa tidur di sini...?" tanya Xing Cai. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tidur... Kaukan sedang berulangtahun... Kenapa malah tidur di sini?"

"Xing Cai..., Guan Ping sudah tiada..." jelas Zhang Fei. Ia memeluk putrinya, mencoba meyakinkan putrinya kalau apa yang saat ini ia lihat adalah kenyataan.

"Kak Ping..., katakan padaku kalau semua ini bohong... Kakak masih hidupkan...? Kakak sudah berjanji padaku sebelumnya..."

"Terimalah kenyataan ini Xing Cai..." ucap Guan Yu.

Xing Cai membenamkan kepalanya di atas dada Guan Ping. Membasahi pakaian yang pria itu kenakan dengan seluruh air matanya. Lagi-lagi, karena dia... Seseorang harus pergi meninggalkan dunia. Hanya karena kutukan yang melekat pada diri Xing Cai. Sesaat kemudian..., pandangan Xing Cai mulai mengabur. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara Zhang Fei memanggil namanya. Pandangannya menjadi gelap. Tak ada apapun di dalam pikirannya kecuali kegelapan. Xing Cai kehilangan kesadarannya...

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian...

"Bagaimana, Zhuge Liang...?" tanya Zhang Fei kepada seorang pria bernama Zhuge Liang yang saat itu tengah mengecek keadaan Xing Cai.

"Dia baik-baik saja... Putrimu hanya sedikit shock setelah beberapa kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini..." jawab Zhuge Liang.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghancurkan kutukan itu...? Apakah untuk selamanya ia tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup...?"

"Saya sedang mencoba mencari penangkalnya Tuan Liu Bei..." ucap Zhuge Liang menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang pria yang bernama Liu Bei. "Untuk sementara waktu, biarkan keadaannya tetap seperti ini dulu. Ajak dia keluar rumah... Jangan buat dia terus-terusan terpuruk dalam kesalahan yang bukan kehendaknya ini...!"

"Ya Tian..., kenapa harus Xing Cai yang menanggung semua ini...?" tanya Zhang Fei lirih. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekali pada Guan Yu... Aku bingung harus mengucapkan kata maaf seperti apa padanya...?"

"Sudahlah Zhang Fei..., Guan Yu pasti bisa mengerti..." hibur Liu Bei kepada sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Xing Cai terbuka. Gadis itu berdiri diambang pintu menatap ke arah semua orang yang saat itu tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa Xing Cai...?" tanya Zhang Fei kepada putrinya.

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat..." jawab Xing Cai.

"Pergilah... Hibur dirimu sendiri Xing Cai. Kalau kau mau, ayah bisa menemanimu..."

"Aku mau pergi sendiri..." ucap Xing Cai sembari pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya...!" titah Zhang Fei kepada putri kesayangannya itu. Xing Cai membalas dengan satu buah anggukan ke arah ayahnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menusuri setapak demi setapak jalan yang ada di sekitar rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai pada sebuah halte bus. Ia segera membayar biaya bus kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu. Sendirian menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan datang menjemputnya. Xing Cai terdiam mengingat-ingat kembali segala kejadian yang selama ini ia jalani bersama dengan Guan Ping. Pria itu adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan kalau naik bus itu lebih menyenangkan daripada naik kendaraan sendiri. Karena kenapa...? Ia bilang kalau bus itu punya jalurnya sendiri. Jadinya tidak akan terjebak kemacetan. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia segera beranjak berdiri ketika sebuah bus telah datang menepi ke arah halte bus tempat ia menunggu. Xing Cai segera menaiki bus itu. Duduk sambil menikmati setiap perjalanannya. Menunggu bus ini mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan yang sudah ia tentukan.

Xing Cai menatap lurus ke arah sebuah bangunan yang ada di depan matanya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu masuk bangunan itu dan berjalan memasukinya. Melihat ke arah setiap rak yang ada di kanan dan kirinya. Jari-jarinya sibuk memilih sebuah kaset yang saat ini sedang ia cari. Hingga akhirnya, jarinya berhenti pada sebuah kaset yang menjadi pilihannya. Ketika ia hendak mengambil kaset itu, seseorang tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh Xing Cai dan mengambil kaset tersebut.

"Maaf..." ucap pria yang berdiri di samping Xing Cai. Ia melepas headset yang ia kenakan, kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya mencoba membantu Xing Cai berdiri.

Xing Cai menatap pria itu dengan wajah kesal. Seorang pria berbadan tinggi, dengan bentuk tubuh yang bidang terekspos dibalik pakaian basket yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya terlihat manis dan ramah, tapi dari cara berpakaiannya terlihat sekali bahwa ia bukan pria yang baik dan berpendidikan. Tanpa menerima bantuan dari pria yang ada di depannya, Xing Cai segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotar terkena lantai.

"Bisa berdiri sendiri ternyata..." ucap pria itu. "Aneh..., ada juga perempuan yang suka berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini...? Kamu penikmat aliran rock n' roll juga ya?"

Pria itu sama sekali tak mendapat satu patah katapun dari bibir Xing Cai. Gadis itu mengambil kaset yang lain kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bisu ya...? Atau lagi sariawan...?" tanya pria itu lagi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Xing Cai yang tengah mendengarkan kaset yang tadi gadis itu ambil. Belum beberapa detik Xing Cai memasang headset pada telinganya, ia segera melepasnya lagi. Kemudian mengusap-usap telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan...?" tanya Xing Cai lirih, tanpa memandang ke arah pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pilih kaset-kaset yang lebih bernuansa romance dan enak di dengar. Sepertinya rock n' roll bukan aliranmu nona..." ucap pria itu, sedikit menyindir.

"Apa urusanmu...?" tanya Xing Cai lagi. Kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang tengah menyindirnya itu. Matanya menatap pria itu tajam.

"Aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu sepertinya..." pria itu memalingkan pandangannya dari arah Xing Cai. Ia mengenakan headset yang ia bawa, kemudian mendengarkan kaset yang hendak ia beli.

Perlahan ia melirikkan matanya ke arah gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia mendapati Xing Cai tengah memejamkan matanya sambil memasang headset yang ia bawa ke arah telinganya. Terlihat seperti memaksakan untuk mendengar, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan. Yang membuat pria itu kaget adalah..., airmata yang perlahan menetes membasahi pipi gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Seperti ada kenangan pahit di balik lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan.

Xing Cai membuka kedua matanya. Seseorang tengah menjulurkan selembar tissue ke arahnya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang memberikannya tissue itu. Ternyata pria yang sama. Xing Cai segera melepas headset yang ia pakai kemudian beranjak pergi menuju meja kasir. Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang mengagetkannya.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau di sini...? Ayo pulang! Ayah pasti sudah menunggu kita..." ajak seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di samping pria itu.

Pria itu segera melepas headsetnya dan berjalan pergi mengikuti gadis yang mengagetkannya tadi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Xing Cai. Ia tersenyum kecil... Entah apa yang saat ini ada di dalam pikirannya? Jawabannya hanya dia sendiri yang tau.


	7. Chapter 7

Note singkat dari author :

**Replay review**

xtreme guavaniko : kalau kamu ikutin terus ceritanya, kamu pasti akan tau seperti apa endingnya nanti... hehe :)

scarlet and blossom : hehehehehe... lihat aja nanti...

nagi and scarlett : makasih kalau kalian menganggap seperti itu cerita yang aku buat... hehe...

nakamura aihara : siapa ya pairingnya hehehe..., liat saja ya!

marrysykess : sipp sipp...!

Terimakasih buat yang udah reviews...! maaf telat updatenya... silakan dinikmati ceritanya...! Monggo!

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 7 : **Next Generation of Guan Family  
**

Xing Cai berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia terlihat membawa beberapa barang belanjaan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara canda dan tawa dari arah rumah Guan Yu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang sedang tetangganya ributkan di pekarangan rumahnya. Rupanya sedang ada tamu. Ketika Xing Cai hendak pergi meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang sedang tetangganya rasakan, langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang familiar menampakkan wajahnya setelah selesai berpelukan dengan Guan Yu dan juga Guan Xing. Pria itu adalah pria yang ia temui di toko kaset tadi. Merasa ada yang sedang memerhatikannya, pria itu menoleh ke arah Xing Cai. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah gadis yang tengah mengintipnya itu. Namun Xing Cai tidak membalas sapaan dari pria itu. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya di benak pria yang sedang menyapanya itu.

"Zhang Fei..., kau datang juga akhirnya...!" sapa Guan Yu ke arah Zhang Fei yang tengah memasuki rumahnya bersama dengan Zhang Bao dan juga Xing Cai.

"Wah..., ternyata yang datang ke rumahmu banyak juga ya...?" ucap Zhang Fei.

"Tamu undangannya belum semuanya datang. Ini baru sebagian saja. Si Liu Bei itu..., sudah aku bilang tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini."

"Ini semuakan pesta untuk putrimu yang telah selesai melaksanakan studynya di luar negeri... Tentu saja kalau Liu Bei merayakannya besar-besaran begini. Inikan untuk kebahagiaanmu juga..." jelas Zhang Fei.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mengundang kau dan Liu Bei saja..., jadinya malah seramai ini..." ucap Guan Yu. "Ayo ikut aku..., akan kuperkenalkan kalian pada putriku itu..."

Guan Yu mengajak Zhang Fei, Zhang Bao dan juga Xing Cai menemui seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan dua pita bunga menghiasi rambutnya yang terurai rapi.

"Putriku..., lihat siapa yang datang...?" panggil Guan Yu.

Gadis itu segera menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ahh..., Paman Zhang Fei...! Lama tidak berjumpa..." sapanya.

"Wah..., Yinping! Ternyata kau sudah bertambah dewasa ya...?" ucap Zhang Bao sembari mengusap kepala gadis yang bernama Yinping.

"Lama study di luar negeri, ternyata membuat seisi China telah berubah seluruhnya... Aku hampir lupa kalau saat ini aku sedang berada di kampung halaman. Hehe..., Kak Zhang Bao juga banyak perubahan kok..." ucap Yinping.

"Padahal seumuran dengan putriku..., tapi ternyata kau lebih dulu lulus sebelum waktunya... Kau memang gadis yang hebat...!" puji Zhang Fei.

"Paman terlalu memujiku... Aku berjuang keras untuk bisa lulus SMA secepat ini... Habis aku sudah terlalu rindu dengan kampung halaman...!"

"Oh ya Yinping... Perkenalkan, ini Xing Cai... Putri paman Zhang Fei yang waktu itu papa ceritakan..." Guan Yu memperkenalkan putrinya kepada Xing Cai.

"Oh..., halo Xing Cai...! Aku Guan Yinping, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu... Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi temanmu di China. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti tentang pelajaranmu di SMA. Kau bisa menanyakannya padaku..., dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu...!" jelas Yinping.

Xing Cai membungkukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis yang terlihat lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Gadis itu sudah cantik dan ramah..., dia juga gadis yang pintar. Beruntung sekali Guan Yu memiliki putri seperti dirinya.

"Oh ya...!? Mana putramu yang satunya...? Aku dengar dia kembali ke China karena tidak betah berada di luar negeri...?" tanya Zhang Fei.

"Anak itu..., tak usah kau tanyakan...! Dia pasti sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman semasa SMP-nya di China. Sebentar lagi juga kemari... Tadi aku sudah suruh Xing untuk mengajaknya menemuimu." jelas Guan Yu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Guan Xing datang sambil mengajak seorang pria di belakangnya. Ia segera mendekati ayahnya, begitu juga dengan pria yang ada si sebelahnya itu. Mata Xing Cai terbelalak ketika mendapati pria yang merupakan anak dari Guan Yu adalah pria yang ia temui di toko kaset sebelumnya. Pria itu menatap Xing Cai sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecil ke arah gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Suo..., ini Paman Zhang Fei! Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu padanya..." suruh Guan Yu kepada putranya itu.

"Hai Paman Zhang Fei..., aku Guan Suo. Senang berkenalan denganmu..." sapa pria bernama Guan Suo itu.

Pria itu mirip sekali dengan Yinping. Mungkin karena umurnya yang tidak beda-beda jauh dengan gadis itu. Dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dari adik perempuannya. Berbeda dengan Guan Xing yang tenang. Guan Suo adalah anak yang ceria dan suka membuat keributan. Dia lebih mirip dengan kakak tertuanya, Guan Ping. Hanya saja, Guan Ping adalah anak yang pintar dan disiplin.

"Halo juga Kak Zhang Bao..., dan..." sapaan Guan Suo terputus, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Xing Cai. Mengajak gadis yang ada di depannya itu untuk berjabat tangan. Namun, gadis yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan darinya.

"Ini adikku..., Xing Cai. Mulai besok ia akan menjadi teman sekelasmu Suo. Aku harap kalian bisa saling mengakrabkan diri..." jelas Zhang Bao memperkenalkan Xing Cai kepada Guan Suo.

"Apa dia memang suka diam...?" tanya Guan Suo penasaran.

"Ohohoho..., Xing Cai memang gadis yang pemalu...!" jawab Zhang Fei.

"Oh begitu..." ucap Guan Suo. Matanya terus menatap gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Padahal gadis yang saat ini tengah dipandangi olehnya sedang melihat ke arah lain. Membuang muka agar tidak bertatapan dengan Guan Suo.

"Zhang Fei..., Guan Yu...!" panggil seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Zhang Fei dan juga Guan Yu.

"Ada apa Liu Bei...?" tanya Guan Yu kepada Liu Bei.

"Minta waktu sebentar..., ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua... Penting!" ajak Liu Bei sembari menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Paman pinjam papa-papa kalian sebentar ya..."

Semuanya tampak tersenyum membalas ucapan singkat dari Liu Bei.

"Ya sudah..., nikmati pestanya ya...! Aku mau menemui teman-temanku lagi..." ucap Yinping sembari pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Xing Cai..., tidak apa-apakan sendirian...? Kakak mau berbincang-bincang dengan Xing dulu..." tanya Zhang Bao yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Xing Cai.

"Maho ya!?" tanya Guan Suo kepada Zhang Bao dan juga kakaknya. "Ada juga yang beginian di China."

"Kau jangan macam-macam ya, Suo!" bentak Guan Xing sembari mengepalkan telapak tangannya ke arah Guan Suo.

Guan Suo tertawa kecil ke arah Zhang Bao dan juga Guan Xing yang tengah pergi menjauh darinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Xing Cai. Merasa diperhatikan, Xing Cai segera angkat kaki dari tempat ia sedang berpijak.

"Mau ikut gak...? Daripada sendirian saja?" ajak Guan Suo.

"Aku memang suka sendirian..." balas Xing Cai lirih.

"Ayolah...! Akan aku perkenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku...!" Guan Suo segera menarik tangan Xing Cai sebelum gadis itu benar-benar menjauh dari dirinya.

Ia mengajak Xing Cai ke tempat teman-temannya berada. Gadis itu sudah menolak ajakan Guan Suo. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Xing Cai.

"Bagaimana? Lebih ramaikan di sini...?" tanya Guan Suo kepada Xing Cai.

Xing Cai menatap sekelilingnya. Semua yang ia lihat di sekitarnya adalah pria-pria yang sepertinya merupakan teman dari Guan Suo. Karena ada yang datang, teman-teman Guan Suo segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Xing Cai dan juga Guan Suo.

"Siapa-siapa..., siapa itu...?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil di antara teman-temannya.

"Dia Xing Cai..., tetangga sebelahku. Anaknya pamanku dan juga adiknya temannya kakakku...!" jelas Guan Suo kepada teman-temannya. "Nah Xing Cai..., aku perkenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku ya...! Ini, yang paling kecil. Namanya Xiahou Ba. Itu yang rambutnya panjang dikucir kebelakang, namanya Jiang Wei. Terus yang mukanya kaya perempuan, itu Lu Xun. Nah..., yang rambutnya agak pirang itu namanya Zhong Hui. Mereka semua adalah teman satu SMPku dulu..."

Xing Cai membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah teman-teman Guan Suo. Setelah itu ia segera beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Guan Suo menghalangi langkah Xing Cai.

"Kok buru-buru sih...?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Aku ada urusan lain..." jawab Xing Cai.

"Nanti dululah..., mending juga di sini... Daripada sendirian di sana! Yang lainnya lagi pada sibuk..." ucap Guan Suo mempertahankan keberadaan Xing Cai.

"Suo...!" panggil Lu Xun.

Guan Suo segera menoleh ke arah panggilan temannya itu.

"Sudah dapat penggantinya ya...?" tanya Lu Xun menggoda Guan Suo.

"Aku kehilangan dirinya teman-teman..., huhuhuhu..." sindir Xiahou Ba mendramatisir kalimat dan tindakannya.

"Malam-malam kirim pesan ke kita semua cuma mau ngomongin itu..." lanjut Jiang Wei.

"Katanya sih gak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya...?" Zhong Hui tak mau diam saja.

"Kalian itu..., siapa yang bilang kalau Xing Cai pacarku...? Aku saja baru kenal tadi...!" jelas Guan Suo, membalas ucapan teman-temannya. "Tapi kalau dia mau ya gak apa-apa sih..."

Mendengar ucapan dari Guan Suo, Xing Cai segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya. Bukan karena berusaha menghindari mereka. Tapi karena pembicaraan mereka semua benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak ada gunanya bagi Xing Cai. Guan Suo sudah mencoba menghentikan langkah Xing Cai. Namun gadis itu segera menepis tangan Guan Suo dan berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Dia itu pemalu sekali ya...?" tanya Guan Suo kepada teman-temannya.

"Semua perempuan yang ada di dekatmu juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jijik mereka sama omonganmu...!" jelas Zhong Hui.

Mereka berlima tertawa bersama. Guan Suo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Xing Cai. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali bercanda dan tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya.


	8. Chapter 8

Note singkat dari author :

**Replay review**

xtreme guavaniko : munculin anak" dari luar kerajaan shu biar ceritanya gak garing aja... abis bingung temennya guan suo mau sapa aja...

nakamura aihara : suo hanya datang meramaikan suasana... biar gak surem terus xing cai-nya...

scarlet and blossom : hehe, saya sudah ijin sama bao sanniang kok... katanya gakpapa asal guan suo senang... (what!?)

just a peasant : 0_0 saya kalo bikin judul emang keren... tapi gtw ceritanya...

Terimakasih buat yang udah reviews...! silakan dinikmati cerita selanjutnya...! 0u0

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 8 : **A New Day  
**

Xing Cai berjalan keluar meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Ia menutup kembali pagar rumah itu. Ayahnya masih berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu kepergian putrinya. Xing Cai membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah ayahnya sambil kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Ketika hendak menyebrang jalan, sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depannya. Menghalangi langkahnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

"Sekolah kitakan sama..., ada baiknya kalau kau menumpang motorku saja. Daripada jalan kaki...? Kan sekolahnya jauh! Nanti kamu capek loh...!" ucap Guan Suo menawarkan jasanya kepada Xing Cai.

"Maaf Guan Suo..., aku lebih suka naik kendaraan umum..." tolak Xing Cai sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

"Loh kok pergi...? Memang apa enaknya naik kendaraan umum...?" tanya Guan Suo sembari menyusul langkah Xing Cai.

Guan Suo terus meyakinkan gadis itu supaya mau berangkat dengannya. Namun Xing Cai sudah teguh dengan pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Guan Suo. Xing Cai segera berlari menaiki bus yang saat itu sedang berhenti di halte. Membuat Guan Suo berhenti mengejar gadis itu lagi. Dari dalam bus Xing Cai tersenyum senang karena telah membuat Guan Suo kewalahan mengejarnya. Pria itu segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah.

"Loh..., kemarin kamu tidak ada?" tanya Xing Cai kepada seorang pria yang saat ini tengah duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Aku pindah sekolah..." jawab pria itu sembari tersenyum kecil ke arah Xing Cai.

"Berarti kau murid baru juga...? Sama seperti Guan Suo..." tanya Xing Cai lagi.

"Ohh..., anaknya Paman Guan...? Aku rasa begitu, tapi aku bukan pindahan dari luar negeri."

"Kau kenal Paman Guan Yu...?"

"Tentu saja..., Paman Guan itukan rekan kerja ayahku. Aku bahkan mengenal ayahmu juga... Kamu putrinya Paman Zhangkan...?" pria itu berbalik tanya kepada Xing Cai.

"Iya..., aku Xing Cai..." ucap Xing Cai memperkenalkan diri pada pria yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Aku Liu Shan..., anak dari Liu Bei. Salam kenal ya!" balas pria yang ternyata bernama Liu Shan itu.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah dibunyikan. Semua murid yang masih berdiri segera beranjak duduk ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Guru yang akan mengajar mereka hendak memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh seorang murid yang menyerobot masuk mendahuluinya.

"Hai..., aku murid baru di sini...!" ucap pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Guan Suo. Ia menyapa guru itu tanpa ada dosa sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Untung kau murid baru di sini...! Jika tidak, aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang karena datang terlambat." ucap guru itu sembari melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kelas.

"Kitakan tidak pernah menduga kalau jalanan akan semacet itu..." gumam Guan Suo lirih.

Ia berjalan mencari beberapa bangku yang masih kosong untuknya. Wajahnya tampak kaget ketika mendapati Xing Cai tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

"Loh kok kamu gak terlambat...? Kamukan berangkatnya bareng aku tadi jamnya. Kenapa kamu sudah ada di sini...?" tanya Guan Suo, tangannya menunjuk ke arah Xing Cai tanda bahwa ia tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang ia lihat di depannya.

"Aku punya jalurku sendiri..." jawab Xing Cai singkat.

Guan Suo menaikkan satu alisnya. Tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat yang diberikan oleh Xing Cai. Matanya memandang ke arah bangku sebelah Xing Cai. Di sana tampak seorang pria yang tengah duduk sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil ke arah Guan Suo.

"Kamu ngapain di sini...? Ini bukan sekolahmu!? Kaukan harusnya satu sekolah dengan Jiang Wei dan yang lainnya...!" tanya Guan Suo dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Mulai hari ini aku pindah sekolah di sini... Aku tak percaya kalau akan bertemu denganmu lagi di tempat ini..." jawab Liu Shan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pindah ke sini...?" tanya Guan Suo lagi. "Kau tak sepantasnya... Aduh!"

"Kau mau bikin keributan atau mau memulai pelajaran hah...?" bentak guru yang akan mengajar sembari memukulkan penggaris yang ia bawa ke kepala Guan Suo. "Duduk di sana! Kita akan segera memulai pelajaran..."

Guan Suo segera beranjak pergi menuju bangku yang telah ditunjukkan oleh guru yang akan mengajar. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul menggunakan penggaris. Segera setelah kejadian yang cukup membuang banyak waktu itu, guru yang ada di depan memberikan pembelajarannya pada hari ini.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Xing Cai berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman kecil yang ada di belakang sekolah. Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Semua karena pengacau yang datang tidak terduga dan menghancurkan konsentrasi semua murid-murid di kelas Xing Cai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Guan Suo. Dia memang orang yang menyebalkan. Mengacau di tengah-tengah pelajaran, kemudian menghilang begitu saja hanya karena alasan bosan. Memang typical orang yang semaunya sendiri. Ternyata, hari baik memang sedang tidak berpihak pada Xing Cai. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temukan ternyata sedang tertidur dengan headset terpasang di telinganya. Tidur di bawah pohon besar yang selama ini merupakan markas kecil bagi Xing Cai. Gadis itu segera mendekati pria itu dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Hei ka..."

"Maafkan aku..., maafkan aku... karena... tidak bisa menjagamu..." gumam Guan Suo lirih di dalam tidurnya, mata pria itu terlihat basah oleh bekas air mata. Melihat hal itu, Xing Cai mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Guan Suo.

Gadis itu duduk di sebelah pria yang tengah tertidur itu. Ada beberapa kemiripan dari Guan Suo dengan Guan Ping yang membuat Xing Cai sedikit memiliki rasa sayang kepada pria yang ada di sampingnya itu. Guan Suo adalah orang yang pemaksa dan semaunya sendiri. Sama seperti Guan Ping. Tapi kalau Guan Ping lebih sopan dan berwibawa dibandingkan dengan adiknya ini. Mereka berdua memiliki selera musik yang sama. Itu terbukti ketika pertama kali Xing Cai bertemu dengan Guan Suo. Ia membeli album yang sama seperti yang sering dibeli dan didengarkan oleh kakaknya. Sebuah lagu aliran rock n' roll yang susah sekali dimengerti artinya. Lagu tak bernada dan tak akan ada yang mengetahui makna lagu di dalamnya kalau bukan penikmatnya sendiri yang mendengarkan. Guan Suo juga suka mendengarkan lagu dengan headset dalam kisaran volume yang cukup besar. Sehingga orang yang ada di sebelahnya dapat mendengar sedikit lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan. Semua kemiripan itu benar-benar membuat Xing Cai kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama dengan Guan Ping. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya, mencoba melupakan segala pikiran yang saat ini tengah terbersit di pikirannya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa pria yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya mulai terbangun dan berbalik memandangi Xing Cai.

"Akhirnya malah kau sendiri yang datang menghampiriku..." ucap Guan Suo, membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Xing Cai.

Gadis itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan memandangi Guan Suo kesal.

"Kau menggunakan tempatku... Aku biasanya menggunakan tempat ini untuk membaca buku...!" bentak Xing Cai.

"Memang yang membangun tempat ini nenek moyangmu apa? Kok kau dengan seenaknya mengklaim tempat ini adalah milikmu...?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Sebelum kau pindah ke sekolah ini..., hampir tidak ada satu orangpun yang menggunakan tempat ini sebagai markas mereka. Yang sering menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat istirahat hanya aku seorang. Kau adalah orang pertama yang berani menginjakkan kakimu di tempat ini!"

"Ohh..., jadi kau penunggu tempat ini? Maafkan aku ya karena sudah mengganggu tempat yang selama ini telah kau jaga. Aku tak pernah punya maksud untuk mengganggu peristirahatanmu...!" ucap Guan Suo dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Sudahlah..., lupakan tentang kejadian hari ini... Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat panjang denganmu. Kalau kau memang ingin menggunakan tempat ini..., pakai saja! Biar aku yang pindah tempat." ucap Xing Cai sembari beranjak pergi meninggalkan Guan Suo.

"Kenapa sih...? Kau sepertinya sejak kemarin terus-terusan menghindariku...?" tanya Guan Suo.

Pertanyaan itu membuat langkah Xing Cai terhenti. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Guan Suo. Berharap kalau apa yang Guan Suo katakan tidak akan mirip seperti yang Guan Ping katakan pada Xing Cai sebelumnya.

"Padahal aku ingin menjadi temanmu... Apa aku bukanlah teman yang baik dan pantas untukmu?" lanjut Guan Suo.

Mendengar ucapan Guan Suo yang hampir mirip dengan ucapan Guan Ping, Xing Cai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya entah untuk apa ia melakukannya...? Melihat hal itu Guan Suo segera berjalan menghampiri Xing Cai dan memegang pundaknya pelan.

"Hei Xing Cai..., apa ucapanku ada yang salah...?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Kau tak mengetahui apa-apa Guan Suo...! Aku tak ingin nasibmu berakhir buruk sama seperti orang-orang itu!" ucap Xing Cai.

"Ha...? Buruk kenapa? Siapa orang yang sedang kau maksudkan itu...?"

"Aku ini pembunuh! Aku membunuh semua orang yang ada di sekitarku." jerit Xing Cai histeris. "Jangan memberikan harapan apapun padaku Guan Suo...! Aku tak ingin membunuh orang lagi!"

"Aku tak mengerti..., kau itu sedang bicara apa?" tanya Guan Suo bingung.

"Kutukan itu tak akan membiarkan siapapun bahagia bersamaku... Tak ada satu orangpun yang pantas berada di sisiku. Aku ini orang yang dikutuk... Aku takut sekali."

Guan Suo hendak memeluk Xing Cai untuk mencoba menenangkannya. Namun, belum sempat Guan Suo melakukan hal itu. Liu Shan datang dan segera memeluk Xing Cai dalam dekapannya.

"Kau apa-apaan sih Guan Suo!? Kenapa kau buat Xing Cai menangis seperti ini...?" bentak Liu Shan.

Ia mengajak Xing Cai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Guan Suo sendirian di tempat itu. Diam tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di antara mereka...?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Xing Cai...? Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa, ceritalah padaku! Aku pasti akan membantumu meringankan beban." ucap Liu Shan menawarkan sedikit jasa kepada Xing Cai.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot Liu Shan... Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari siapapun..." tolak Xing Cai atas bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh Liu Shan. "Terimakasih ya, aku bisa kembali ke kelas sendiri." lanjutnya.

"Xing Cai..., apa ayahmu belum menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu...?" tanya Liu Shan sembari tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Belum...? Ayah tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku..." jawab Xing Cai.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu... Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sampai ayahmu menceritakan segalanya kepadamu." ucap Liu Shan sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Xing Cai sendirian.

Gadis itu bingung dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Liu Shan. Entah apa maksud dari ucapan yang pria itu bicarakan dengannya...? Xing Cai hanya akan mengetahui jawabannya nanti, jika waktunya sudah tiba.


	9. Chapter 9

Note singkat dari author :

**Replay review**

xtreme guavaniko : aku yang nulis cerita ini aja kadang ngerasa kasian banget sama Xing Cai-nya... Hehe... kenapa hidupnya kayaknya sial banget ya...?

scarlet and blossom : tenang, telinga mereka sudah kebal mendengar lagu-lagu begituan...

nakamura aihara : ya gimana ya...? Guan Suo itu adalah... Liat aja besok...! Oii, jangan bentak2x liu shan gitu dong...! ntar dspear sama zhao yun loh kmu... itukan babysitter setianya... kayany lebih sayang sama liu shan daripada bapaknya sendiri...

Terimakasih buat yang udah reviews...! maaf, updatenya lama beuth...! sibuk banget soalnya... hehe... sekalinya update, dikasih ceritanya cuma dikit banget... ngenes2x. sebenernya ceritanya it dah ad, tnggal copas... cuma bngung aja mbagi per-chapter-nya... hehe. ya udah, selamat membaca aja!

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 9 : **A Man Named Liu Shan**

"Xing Cai sudah kenalkan dengan Paman Liu Bei...?" tanya Zhang Fei kepada putrinya. Xing Cai hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya itu.

"Hari ini, kita akan pergi ke rumahnya..." jelas Guan Yu, tangannya sibuk mengendarai mobil yang akan mengantarkan seluruh penumpangnya menuju ke tempat tinggal sahabatnya - Liu Bei.

Sebuah pagar besar membentang luas menutupi sebuah rumah yang kelihatan cukup besar. Rumah ini adalah kediaman Liu Bei dan keluarganya. Sebuah mansion yang lumayan besar dan terlihat serba berkemewahan. Pintu gerbang yang menghalangi jalan menuju kediaman Liu Bei terbuka menampakkan beberapa penjaga yang tengah memberikan jalan kepada mobil Guan Yu untuk memasuki halaman rumah Liu Bei yang luas dan terlihat sangat indah. Keluarga besar Liu Bei memang orang yang sangat kaya dan berkecukupan.

"Guan Yu, Zhang Fei...! Akhirnya kalian datang juga ke rumahku...! Aku sudah menunggu kalian. Maaf, perjalanan kalian menuju ke tempat ini pasti sangatlah melelahkan." sapa Liu Bei kepada kedua sahabatnya. "Ayo duduk...! Di dalam ada Zhuge Liang dan juga istrinya..."

"Mau apa sih kita pergi kemari...?" tanya Guan Suo kepada kakak dan juga adik perempuannya.

"Katanya ada yang ingin Paman Liu Bei bicarakan tentang putranya... Aku sih tidak begitu tau." jawab Yinping, membalas pertanyaan dari Guan Suo.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai di dalam, kalian berdua pasti akan segera mengetahuinya...!" lanjut Guan Xing mengakhiri kebingungan yang tengah melanda pikiran kedua adiknya.

"Kau pasti akan senang Xing Cai...!" hibur Zhang Bao kepada adik perempuannya.

Mereka semua berjalan memasuki ruang tamu mansion Liu Bei yang besar dan sangat indah. Beberapa pelayan memberikan sambutan mereka dan menyuguhkan beberapa cangkir minuman kepada tamu-tamu besar tuan rumah mereka.

"Nah, ini Liu Shan... Putra paman...! Kalian sudah mengenalnyakan? Beberapa hari yang lalu putraku ini pindah ke sekolah yang sama seperti kalian berdua... Ada alasan kenapa aku memindahkan putraku bersekolah di sana. Nanti akan aku beritahu apa alasannya..." ucap Liu Bei memperkenalkan putranya kepada Xing Cai dan Guan Suo. "Ayo-ayo..., duduk dulu semuanya! Kita akan segera memulai acara kita hari ini...!"

Semuanya menempati setiap bagian sofa yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Liu Bei untuk menghormati keluarga sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Liu Bei duduk bersebelahan dengan putra dan juga istri tercintanya. Begitu juga Zhang Fei, Guan Yu dan Zhuge Liang.

"Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya akan ada acara apa pada hari ini...? Kami minta maaf karena tidak memberitahukan tentang hal ini kepada kalian-kalian yang masih muda. Paman sengaja menculik papa-papa kalian dan mengajak mereka merundingkan tentang hal ini sejak kemarin-kemarin. Tapi baru bisa mengumpulkan kalian sekeluarga di rumahku pada hari ini..." jelas Liu Bei kepada semua anak muda yang menghadiri acara besar di rumah Liu Bei ini.

"Memang Paman Liu Bei dan sahabat-sahabat paman sedang merundingkan apa...? Kenapa sepertinya penting sekali sampai mencari moment yang tepat untuk mengumpulkan kami semua di tempat ini...?" tanya Yinping penasaran.

"Ini tentang masa depan putranya Paman Liu Bei, Yinping..." jawab Guan Yu membalas pertanyaan dari putrinya.

"Memang kenapa dengan Liu Shan...?" tanya Guan Suo, melanjutkan pertanyaan dari adik perempuannya.

"Liu Shan akan segera bertunangan..." kali ini Zhang Fei yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Guan Suo.

"Hah...? Dengan siapa...?" tanya Guan Suo lagi.

"Dengan..." ucapan Liu Bei terhenti sejenak, membuat seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang tinggi. "Xing Cai..."

BRAKK!

Suara hentakan pada meja membuat seisi ruangan kaget dan memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah datangnya suara.

"Apa-apaan ini...!?" tanya Xing Cai, wajahnya terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Liu Bei. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian memutuskan suatu hal tanpa berbicara denganku terlebih dahulu...? Apa kalian tau perasaanku saat ini...?"

"Xing Cai..., kami punya alasan..." ucap Zhang Fei, mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Apa alasan kalian!? Apa kalian semua tak bisa melihat dari pengalaman...?" bentak Xing Cai.

"Semua yang kami lakukan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu, Xing Cai...!" Zhuge Liang angkat bicara.

"Masa depan apa!? Kematian lagi...? Aku sudah bosan melihat semua itu...!" ucap Xing Cai membalas ucapan Zhuge Liang.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda Xing Cai... Tak ada yang perlu kamu takutkan lagi. Kamu dan juga Liu Shan akan baik-baik saja..." hibur Liu Bei.

"Apa jaminan paman...? Kenapa paman bisa bicara begitu!?" tanya Xing Cai kepada Liu Bei. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ayahnya. "Aku kecewa pada ayah..., kenapa ayah dengan seenaknya melakukan hal ini tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu kepadaku!?" lanjut Xing Cai sembari pergi meninggalkan keributan yang tengah terjadi pada acara yang sedang dilaksanakan di rumah Liu Bei ini.

Melihat kepergian Xing Cai, Guan Suo segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap dengan penuh tawa ke arah semua orang yang sedang bingung dengan kepergian Xing Cai.

"Gila..., acara yang sangat bagus...! Tapi sayang..., acaranya harus selesai secepat ini!" sindir Guan Suo sembari pergi meninggalkan mansion Liu Bei menyusul kepergian Xing Cai.

"Loh...? Sebenarnya ada apa sih...?" tanya Yinping penasaran.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengetahui tentang hal ini juga, Yinping..." ucap Guan Yu lirih.


	10. Chapter 10

Note singkat dari author :

**Replay review**

nagi and scarlet : itu adalah keputusan yang dibuat xing cai... tapi ada saat dimana dia harus melupakan guan ping juga!

scarlet and blossom : ya begitulah... aku yang bikin aja gak nyangka kalo liu bei punya begituan...

nakamura aihara : nanti juga xing cai harus membuat pilihan... gak bisakan selamanya dia terpuruk dengan masalalu nya...

Terimakasih buat yang udah reviews...! maaf, updatenya lama...! oke..., ini chap 10, selamat membaca aja!

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors adalah kepunyaan KOEI.

Chapter 10 : **Scared**

"Xing Cai..., oii Xing Cai...! Jangan lari-lari seperti itu! Aku capek nih ngejarnya...!" panggil Guan Suo, mencoba menghentikan langkah Xing Cai yang tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"Jangan kejar aku, Suo! Kau kembali saja ke mansion Paman Liu Bei..." suruh Xing Cai tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Guan Suo.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu...! Aku saja tidak tau ini di mana..., apalagi kamu! Bagaimana kalau nanti kamu kesasar...?" bantah Guan Suo.

"Itu malah lebih baik... Daripada aku harus melihat hal serupa terjadi lagi pada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangku...!" ucap Xing Cai tanpa sedikitpun memperlambat langkahnya, apalagi menghentikannya.

Hingga akhirnya jalan yang ia lewati sedikit licin. Membuat kakinya tergelincir dan ia jatuh terjerembab di atas tanah. Melihat kejadian itu, Guan Suo segera berlari mendekati Xing Cai dan membantunya kembali berdiri. Namun Xing Cai menepis tangan Guan Suo, ia tetap berusaha berdiri sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan pada siapapun. Guan Suo duduk di sebelah Xing Cai sambil melihat gadis itu terus berusaha berdiri. Padahal kaki gadis itu sudah sangat memerah dan susah untuk digunakan bergerak. Akhirnya Xing Cai menyerah, ia terduduk lemas memegangi lukanya yang terasa sakit dan mulai membiru.

"Kenapa...? Sudah menyerah?" tanya Guan Suo dengan nada sedikit menyindir. "Butuh bantuanku...?"

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar saja..." balas Xing Cai, mencoba tidak terlihat lemah di depan Guan Suo.

"Kalau begitu sama..., aku juga ingin istirahat sebentar...!" ucap Guan Suo sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Xing Cai.

Pria itu menatap Xing Cai. Begitu juga sebaliknya... Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tanpa ada sedikitpun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan, Xing Cai...?" akhirnya Guan Suo memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Xing Cai hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Guan Suo.

"Ditanyain kok diem aja...? Kamu gak bisukan?" tanya Guan Suo.

Xing Cai menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku hanya melihat dari pengalaman... Semua yang dekat denganku pasti akan meninggal..." jelas Xing Cai, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Guan Suo. Sebuah jawaban yang sebelumnya pernah ia berikan kepada orang yang memberikan pertanyaan serupa dengan Guan Suo.

"Hah...? Meninggal...?"

Xing Cai mengangguk menjawab kebingungan Guan Suo.

"Masa iya sih...? Apa yang kau katakan itu sepertinya sangat tidak masuk akal...!"

"Aku serius! Aku sudah sering mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku tak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi kepada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku..."

Guan Suo menatap Xing Cai. Gadis itu menerawang jauh... Entah apa yang sedang ia bayangkan?

"Jadi karena itu kau menganggap dirimu seorang pembunuh...?" tukas Guan Suo. "Aneh... Yang namanya pembunuh itu, pastinya bawa senjata dong..."

Xing Cai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Guan Suo. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil membalas kebingungan Xing Cai.

"Emangnya orang-orang itu meninggalnya karena apa? Kamu merasa telah membunuh mereka?" Guan Suo melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat Xing Cai tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Ka..., karena..." Xing Cai tergagap. "Kutukan..."

"Bwahahahahahaha...!" tawa Guan Suo menggelegar mendengar pernyataan singkat dari Xing Cai. Membuat gadis yang merasa dihina itu memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Percaya aja kamu sama yang namanya kutukan...! Kamu lahir tahun berapa...? Jaman dewa dewi...? Jaman dewa dewi yang aku baca aja gak ada tuh yang namanya kutukan..."

"Kenapa kamu tak bisa memercayainya...?" tanya Xing Cai kesal.

"Ya gak bisalah...! Orang gak ada bukti..." balas Guan Suo.

"Tentu saja ada!" decak Xing Cai.

"Apa itu...?"

Xing Cai terdiam. Menatap wajah Guan Suo yang polos dan sepertinya tidak tau tentang sebuah kejadian yang telah menimpa keluarganya sendiri, Guan Ping.

"Kau tak mengetahuinya...?" tanya Xing Cai. Mencoba memastikan.

"Mengetahui apa...?" Guan Suo balik tanya.

"Tentang..." ucapannya terputus. Takut akan sesuatu... Apakah jika Guan Suo mengetahui kenyataan tentang Guan Ping, ia akan membenci dan menyalahkan Xing Cai...?

"Hei..., kok diam...?" panggil Guan Suo, membuyarkan seluruh pikiran Xing Cai.

"Cari tau sendiri tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi...! Pokoknya kau harus menjauhiku...!" gertak Xing Cai sembari bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Guan Suo.

"Loh..., kok malah pergi...! Hei, Xing Cai! Kau mau kemana?" Guan Suo-pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengejar Xing Cai.

"Aku mau pulang...!"

Guan Suo menarik pergelangan tangan Xing Cai, membuat gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Guan Suo.

"Apa!?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Tapi kau harus menemaniku terlebih dahulu." ajak Guan Suo.

"Kemana?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti..." Guan Suo tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. "Aku akan menelepon taksi..."

"Tak perlu! Aku tak suka naik taksi... Aku mau naik bus saja..." tolak Xing Cai.

"Bus...?" tanya Guan Suo. "Apa enaknya naik bus...? Berdesak-desakkan...! Sudah begitu duduknya dempet-dempetan. Sesak! Aku tak suka naik begituan!" tolaknya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau...! Jangan harap aku mau kau mengantarkanku pulang...!" decak Xing Cai sembari pergi meninggalkan Guan Suo.

"Hah..., baiklah..." desah Guan Suo. Ia berjalan mendekati Xing Cai dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Namun, Xing Cai segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Guan Suo dan memukulkan tas yang ia bawa ke arah pria itu. Guan Suo hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Xing Cai yang terlihat sangat kesal.


End file.
